


Mary

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, M/M, the most fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean finally adopt a little girl and can only prey that they will make good parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She is Our Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jason_todds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_todds/gifts).



"Dean?"  
"Yo." Dean was in the kitchen, Castiel watched him flip pancakes for a minute. "Cas, what's up?"  
Castiel took a deep breath, this was big. "Dean, everything has been sorted out for ages and we've been together for a few years and everyone knows we're together, we're pretty open about it an-"  
"Cas, buddy you're blabbering too fast, just get to the point."   
"Dean…let's adopt a child."  
The pancake Dean had just flipped flopped to the floor, followed closely by the frying pan. "You…you want a kid?! Cas..I don't know…"  
"Dean, I know how you are with children, fantastic actually, which is unexpected for someone with your kind of history-"  
"Hey!"  
"-and I knew you might be a little cautious, and after Ben…but Dean, this is something that we can do."   
"Cas, having a kid is not like getting a pet dog or sea monkeys. It's a lot more responsibility, and it's can been taxing on you as well. I just don't know Cas, what if we're not ready? I mean, I never thought I could ever be a dad…"   
"I still don't know what sea monkeys are…Dean I've been watching human couples raise their children for centuries. I know what it means to have a child. And this is your chance to be a father.." Castiel moved in closer to Dean, he leant up and kissed his jaw. A shudder rolled through Dean's body and Castiel pressed closer, their lips closing the gap.   
When Dean finally pulled away he looked down into Castiel's ice blue eyes. "Aw heck, ok Cas. I'll think about it."

SOME TIME LATER THE NEXT YEAR

"Sam, do you have Mary with you?" Dean shouted down the hall, testing the warm bottle of milk on his wrist. Sam's head popped around the corner, he was in the living room, setting up the christmas decorations.   
"No, i think Cas took her outside on the porch." His head disappeared around the corner again.  
"Oh great," Dean muttered, "She'll get a cold if she's out there too long." Dean grabbed the tiny green jacket on the counter and went outside.   
"Cas, you need to put warm clothes on her before you go outside, okay?"   
"Sorry Dean, I just wanted her to see the pigeons." He grabbed the jacket and, after poking Mary's small arms through it, started feeding her the bottle that Dean had offered.  
Dean sat next next to Castiel and let Mary grab is finger with her tiny fist, she stared up at him. One eye a darker green the other. She was perfect.


	2. Can I do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mary's boyfriend hits her she attempts to hide it from Dean and Castiel...but that's not going to go down in their house.

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER

Mary walked through the back door of the house that she'd grown up in. If either of her dad's saw the bruise that was starting to appear across her cheek and eye she wouldn't hear the end of it until she told them the truth. And if she did that they would surely murder her boyfriend, Sean. Maybe she wouldn't mind. After all it's what he deserved, hitting his girlfriend like that. Mary sighed, what was she going to do? She loved her parents, she really did, but having two guys as parents was more complicated than if she actually had a mother, who might have understood her.   
"Mary, is that you?" Dean called from the living room. He was probably watching his favourite tv show, 'Dr Sexy' again.   
"Uh, yeah Dad. I was just with Sean." She heard him humph from the other room.  
"Well Cas just went out to get food, so be down soon, okay?"   
"Sure Dad." Mary clumped upstairs, dropped her bag on her bed and sat in front of her bedroom mirror. Ugh, she hated make up, but it was all she had to cover the dark purple and yellow that spread across the top left of her face. Boy, was she glad that her Aunt Charlie had decided she needed make up for her birthday.   
Well…it looked sort of like her own skin? Ugh, whatever Dean and Castiel probably wouldn't notice anyway.  
…  
She was wrong.  
"Mary why are you trying to cover that bruise on your face with copious amounts of make up?" Castiel said, passing her a plate. Dean went rigid, he obviously hadn't noticed until Castiel pointed it out.  
"Mary, what the hell happened? Are you ok?"   
Here we go.  
"Yeah, guys I'm fine. I just fell and hit my head on the curb is all." Mary glared at her juice, trying not to look either of them in the eye, especially not Castiel.  
"Yeah right, I've been a hunter for years, I know that kind of bruise when I see it." said Dean, a growl in his voice  
"Well clearly not as it was just pointed out to you." Mary muttered. She was 60% sure he actually did growl that time.  
"Mary…what happened?" Castiel's voice lifted Mary's stinging eyes up to him. Tears threatened to spill, as she looked at her parents concerned faces. Finally she decided to just tell them the truth.   
"It was Sean. I caught him with Janelle Lakes behind the basket ball courts. When I confronted him he told me I was his property and then he hit me. I ran, but..."   
Castiel brought her into his arms as she sobbed. "He had no right to do that Mary. He has no possession over you at all."  
Mary could hear the strain in his voice, the anger behind his kind tone. But Dean hadn't said anything, which was even worse. It meant that he was seething with rage and Mary knew Sean was in deep shit now.   
"Dean, uh I mean, Dad," Mary looked at Dean, and Castiel stood beside her, weary of Dean. They both knew how protective he was. "What are you going to do." she said.  
"Nothing." he said, finally looking up at them.  
"What?!" said Castiel moving forward. "We can just let it slide Dean!"  
"We're not going to do anything. Mary you are the daughter of a hunter and the daughter of an angel of God and whatnot, you can defend yourself, I know you can."  
“What no, Dad. I can’t. He’s got anger management problems that could put him on the same level as Ivan The Terrible! Please, can’t we just leave it? I won’t talk to him again or anything, I’ll even change schools if it makes you happy?"  
Dean shook his head, “And what’s that going to say to him? That he’s better than you? That he can do whatever he wants to you? What have I always told you, Mary?"  
Castiel squeezed her shoulders as Mary hiccuped and looked at the green eyes of Dean, “Never let a man treat me like dirt."  
“So what do you think you’re going to do?” Dean reached over and grabbed her slender hand.  
He was right. She couldn't let that toe rag get away with it. She nodded. "Ok, yeah I got this…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finally stands up to her abusive boyfriend...

As the engine in her rusty old 1990 Dodge roared and sputtered in the driveway Mary flicked a text to her boyf-…to Sean. She told him to meet her out the back of the supermarket he worked at, knowing that his shift would end in half an hour.  
As Mary drove along the empty highway she started wondering how the hell she was going to confront the situation (otherwise known as Sean - aka dickbag). Her heart sped up a little, which surprised her, causing her pulse to quicken even more. Usually guys didn’t frighten her - as she new her lifetime of hunter training gave her an advantage on them, but still…her boyfriend had never hit her before. Mary didn’t like that he had made her seem weak and helpless against him. Even worse she did’t like that she still had some sort of feelings towards him, that he still had some sort of hold on her.  
She shook the thought out of her head and turned up the music, blasting Metallica. Dean had never let his good taste go to waste on her and transformed her, much to Castiel’s distaste, into a metal head who was about as car crazy as her green eyed father.

Mary pulled into the bare staff car-park, behind the supermarket, and brought her truck to a rumbling halt. It was 9:45, Sean would be off work in fifteen minutes. She doubled checked her phone, just to make sure he was still going to meet her.

{Me: Meet me afterwork behind the supermarket.}  
{xxSean<3: sure. c u den babe}

The way he texted always pissed her off. And she hated being called babe, it made her feel pathetic. Now that she was thinking about everything Sean did around her pissed Mary off. He would whistle at other girls, even though he had his arm around her shoulders. Or he would blow her off to go hang with his mates, all the friken time! She couldn’t remember the last time they went on a date. And he was always trying to cop a feel (although she never hesitated to give his hand a harsh slap).

“Geez, what a blatant misogynist.” Mary muttered glaring at her phone screen.  
The phone suddenly vibrated in her hand, startling her, as the name {Janelle Lakes} dropped down onto her screen.  
“What the-?"

{Janelle: Hey mary im soooo sozzy about wot hpnd 2day!! i srsly didnt know he was ur bf!!!! i hope we can still be besties??? luv u guurrlll xxxxxx <3}

“Besties? What even is this girl on about? Geez, they deserve eachother the way these two can’t type for shit.” Mary quickly tapped out her response, angry Janelle would even try to make up excuses. The whole school knew at all times who Sean was dating, he was so bloody loud about it.

{Me: What the hell Janelle?! Everyone knew that I was dating Sean, you’ve even talked to me about it! :/ Don’t try to play the innocent, because no one’s buying it.}  
{Janelle: dont b such a bitch mary. everywon new that u and sean wernt goin 2 last! i did u a favor!}  
{Me: Fuck off.}

She did. Mary huffed and threw her phone onto the passenger seat, before jumping out of the cab and going to lean against the bonnet of her truck. She pulled her coat close to her and tucked her red scarf into the top. The icy wind whipped blonde hair into her face and Mary desperately wished she had left some hair clips to pin her fringe back into her scruffy pixie. A shiver slid under her skin, and as the back supermarket door opened startling her, the fright plus the shiver caused her body to rock with a jump. 

“Mary, babe”, Sean sauntered out, uniform slung over his shoulder. He had changed into a white shirt, some sports team scrawled across it, “Wish you would show a little more skin for your man.” He winked.  
Mary gulped, even now he caused her heart to beat a little faster in affection, “It’s freezing cold out, I’m not showing any skin for anyone."

Sean shrugged as he walked towards her. He had dark brown hair and thick eyebrows that cast his brown eyes into shadow. His face was sort of long and oval, and always seemed to be jeering at something. He had the typical ‘jock’ body type and he knew it too. Didn’t really help his whole big headed ego problem.  
As he sidled up to her he slid his arm around Mary’s waist and leant in close to her face. Mary’s heart rocketed into her throat and she forgot about everything as she stared into Sean’s face, his smug grin alluring. But as his hand slid up her body, caressing her neck and brushing her jawline, as it reached up to tuck her fringe back he flittered across the side of her cheek and suddenly Mary snapped out of the weird love delusion as the bruise on her face stung and throbbed with his touch. 

“No, get off me!” Mary pushed Sean back but he instantly came back in close to her, pinning her to the car.  
“What’re you doing babe, c’mon let’s get in your warm car…”  
Sean went to slip his fingers under her top But Mary, quick as a fox, grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, then as she turned out of his lean she kicked his legs out from under him.  
He cried out as his weight smacked him into the gravel, “Fuck Mary! What the fuck?!”  
“You. Do. Not. Own. Me. You don’t get to treat me, or any girl like shit!"  
From where he was on the ground Sean growled up at her, “I’m a man. You do whatever I want, you bitch!"  
Mary kicked him in the gut and, before jumping in to her cab, she spit down at him, “You’re not a man!"

Mary didn’t want to go home yet. Her heart was pumping and and her face ached. The highway was empty and the yellow light cast from her truck was somewhat erie in the darkness. The luminous golden arches of the McDonalds ‘M’ caught her attention and Mary pulled into the restaurant parking. She order a smoothie and sat in front of the take away restaurant. As she sipped at her drink tears started pouring from eyes, nonstop, soaking her face and neck. It was shock. Dean had told her that sometimes big things like this could cause delayed shock. She was laughing and crying now. Her vision was blurry and she was hiccuping through her laughter. She hit speed dial on her phone and Cas appeared in the cab beside her.

“Mary?!” Alarm was clear in his voice and he reached for but when he saw her grinning at him he relaxed, though still pulled her into an embrace, “Is everything ok now?"  
“Yeah,” Mary laughed again, “ I kicked him in the gut.”  
Castiel sighed a little but hugged her tighter, “I’ll drive. Dean’s worried about you."  
Mary smiled up at her blue eyed father and settled in for the drive home.


End file.
